


Agridoce

by Jude_Melody



Series: Oneshots de aniversário de Hunter x Hunter (Jude Melody) [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Assim são algumas de nossas memórias: doces, mas ao mesmo tempo amargas. Se nós soubéssemos como serão nossas lembranças com o passar dos anos, talvez não aproveitássemos tanto os momentos.





	Agridoce

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Arrietty é uma OC.

A exaustão pesava suas pálpebras. Ele precisou de quatro tentativas até acertar a chave na fechadura. Cambaleava quando adentrou a sala e por um breve instante pensou em se jogar no sofá. Estaria dormindo antes mesmo de seu rosto tocar o veludo. Uma voz feminina o fez mudar de ideia. Kurapika arrastou-se até o quarto no final do corredor e se recostou no batente da porta para observar a garota. Arrietty estava sentada diante do computador, fitando a tela com uma concentração inabalável. Xingava baixinho os personagens do jogo.  
— Ha! — exclamou, inclinando-se para trás na cadeira de rodinhas. Suas pernas estavam cruzadas sobre o assento. — Bem feito, Undyne! — Com um suspiro de vitória, pôs o controle sobre a mesa e se virou para Kurapika. — E aí, loirinho?  
— E aí? — Ele respondeu, sentando-se na cama, que estava abarrotada de sacolas plásticas.  
— Como foi a missão desta vez? — perguntou Arrietty, salvando o jogo antes de fechá-lo.  
Kurapika fechou os olhos.  
— Cansativa.  
— Você ficou fora por tanto tempo, que eu achei que não fosse voltar. Já são duas da tarde. Quer almoço?  
Ele balançou a cabeça.  
— Ah, certo. Não que tenha nada para comer mesmo.  
— Você me ofereceu almoço, mas não tem comida em casa? — Apesar do cansaço, ele sorriu. — Que feio, Arrietty.  
Ela apenas deu de ombros.  
— Eu posso comprar uma marmita na vendinha do Alfredo se você quiser, mas nem ferrando vou para a cozinha hoje.  
A garota voltou sua atenção para a tela e abriu outro jogo. Kurapika viu uma pequena janela surgir no canto, mas Arrietty ignorou-a.  
— Por falar nisso, andou fazendo compras, Arrietty? — O Kuruta puxou uma sacola para perto de si. Ouviu o ruído de mil embalagens se movendo.  
— Uhum — fez a jovem, finalmente reparando na janela. Digitou qualquer coisa que Kurapika não conseguiu ler.  
— O que você comprou?  
— Vai ficar me controlando agora, loirinho? — Arrietty virou o rosto para ele. Impossível dizer se estava falando sério ou não. — É "coisa de menina". Absorvente. Se você quiser, eu te empresto um.  
Kurapika riu. O gesto contrariava todas as probabilidades — ele estava tão exausto! —, mas Arrietty nunca jogara pelas regras do mundo. Ela tinha suas próprias regras e gostava de levar as outras pessoas consigo. O Kuruta abriu a sacola mais próxima para espiar. Ela estava repleta de doces.  
— Não teve tempo para me comprar um almoço, mas trouxe metade da Toca dos Biscoitos?  
— Oe, oe, já chega em casa me acusando? Eu disse que compro seu almoço se você quiser. Eu mesma almocei fora hoje. Só não comprei sua marmita porque não sabia se voltaria. Achei até que fosse receber notícia de que você ‘tava morto.  
— Fico lisonjeado com a confiança que deposita em minhas habilidades. Mas por que os doces?  
Arrietty preparava o headset enquanto respondia:  
— Eu vou ao orfanato Beaumont amanhã de tarde. Brincar com as crianças, cantar músicas, tirar meleca delas, essas coisas. Pensei em levar doces, porque elas quase nunca têm acesso a esses prazeres da vida.  
— Você vai deixá-las com uma baita dor de barriga — provocou o loirinho.  
— Não tem problema, não. — Arrietty deu de ombros. — Criança que não tem dor de barriga por causa de doce não é criança feliz. Pode pegar um para você, já que quer tanto. Mas pega um só, ‘tá? Isso aí é para a as crianças, não para você.  
Arrietty pegou o controle de volta e acionou alguns comandos. Uma personagem feminina com roupas de gatinho surgiu na tela. Parecia ser um jogo fofinho, mas, conhecendo sua parceira como a conhecia, Kurapika não ficaria surpreso caso os objetivos envolvessem explosões e assassinatos.  
— Vai querer jogar? Tenho dois controles.  
— Não, obrigado.  
O Kuruta examinou os doces. Havia pirulitos, balas, chicletes, bombons. Killua ficaria louco com tantas opções. O próprio Kurapika sentiu-se tentado quando encontrou as embalagens de caramelo.  
— Só um, hein? — repetiu Arrietty, colocando o headset.  
Ele desembrulhou um dos caramelos e sentiu seu cheiro. Deliciou-se antes mesmo de levá-lo à boca e sentir o sabor derretendo em sua língua. Há quanto tempo não se permitia um prazer tão mundano? Kurapika não sabia.  
— Eu... acho que vou cochilar um pouco, Arrietty. Traz meu jantar?  
— Uhum. — Ela resmungou, ajustando o microfone. — Bom sono, loirinho.  
— Obrigado.  
— Ei aí, Klaus? — chamou Arrietty, atenta ao jogo que se iniciava. — Pronto para morrer?  
O Kuruta cambaleou até seu próprio quarto. Suas pálpebras ainda pesavam. Ele pensou em descalçar os sapatos e fechar a porta, mas simplesmente desmaiou na cama.

Kurapika desceu as escadas, esfregando os olhos para espantar o sono. Acabara dormindo durante a tarde, cansado por realizar as tarefas domésticas. Seus cabelos estavam um caos e as faces, marcadas. Quando alcançou a cozinha, deteve-se na porta. Os olhos arregalaram-se, atentos à figura diante da bancada. A alegria preencheu-o.  
— Está fazendo doces, mãe? — perguntou, atirando-se ao lado dela. A Kuruta deu um pulo.  
— Kurapika! Não me assuste assim! — Ela franziu o cenho, mas logo um sorriso gentil dominou seu rosto. — Estou fazendo caramelo.  
— Caramelo! — exclamou o menino, dando um salto. — Quando fica pronto?  
— Hum... — A mãe tocou o queixo com o indicador, fazendo-se de pensativa. — Deixe-me ver.  
Os dois olharam a panela sobre o fogo. Dentro dela, o açúcar derretia lentamente. Kurapika lambeu os beiços.  
— Por que você não vai chamar o Pairo enquanto eu termino de preparar o caramelo? — sugeriu a mãe.  
— Está bem! — respondeu Kurapika, zunindo para fora da cozinha.  
— Mas penteie o cabelo antes! Está parecendo um ninho de pássaros!  
O Kuruta limitou-se a amassar as mechas mais rebeldes com as mãos. Estava ansioso demais para se preocupar com sua aparência. Correu a toda até a casa de Pairo e esboçou um sorriso imenso quando viu o pai de seu amigo abrindo a porta da frente para sair.  
— Opa! Cuidado, passarinho! — disse, brincalhão, enquanto se virava de lado para o menino passar.  
Kurapika subiu os degraus correndo e caiu de cara no tapete do quarto de Pairo. Este quase quebrou a janela ao atirar o livro que lia de lado.  
— Kurapika, que susto! Não faz mais isso!  
— Pairo! Pairo! — O loirinho levantou-se, afobado. Não estava nem aí para a mancha vermelha em sua testa. — Minha mãe está fazendo caramelo!  
— Caramelo? — Pairo arregalou os olhos.  
— Caramelo! — exclamou Kurapika.  
— Caramelo! — exclamou Pairo.  
Os dois debandaram pelo vilarejo, quase atropelando as crianças menores no caminho. Pairo tropeçou uma vez, e Kurapika hesitou por um segundo, sem saber se ajudava o amigo ou se continuava correndo. O menino se recuperou, sorrindo de alegria, e retomou a corrida. Arfavam quando finalmente alcançaram a desejada cozinha.  
— Kurapika, olhe os modos! — ralhou a mãe enquanto adicionava manteiga ao açúcar derretido.  
— Caramelo? — perguntou o loirinho, o suor escorrendo por seu rosto.  
— O quê? Ainda falta um bocado para ficar pronto. Vão brincar lá fora enquanto isso.  
Os meninos saíram, cabisbaixos. Em poucos minutos, estavam entretidos na brincadeira. Pulavam, rolavam pela grama, brincavam de lutar. Estavam imundos quando o caramelo ficou pronto.  
— Para o banho agora mesmo!  
— Mas, mãe... — choramingou Kurapika.  
— Sem “mas”! — Ela pôs as mãos na cintura e lançou aquele olhar. — Um. Dois.  
— Corre, Pairo! Corre!  
Ambos tomaram banho rapidinho, mas se lembraram de lavar bem os pés e as mãos. Brilhavam de felicidade quando se sentaram à mesa, e as duas xícaras de caramelo foram servidas. Riam, lambuzavam-se, eram crianças. A mãe de Kurapika juntou-se a eles. Por um instante, ela era criança também.

A consciência da realidade fez-se presente. O mundo de sonhos dissolvia-se como açúcar dentro da boca. Kurapika suspirou contra o travesseiro. Não imaginava que aquele simples doce traria tantas lembranças. Uma época feliz. Antes do massacre. Antes do acidente de Pairo. Antes de ele descobrir quão profundas a dor e a tristeza podem se tornar. Abriu os olhos lentamente. Seu quarto estava escuro. Arrietty deixara as cortinas fechadas para quando ele chegasse cansado da missão. O resto da casa era silêncio.  
O Kuruta piscou algumas vezes, adaptando-se à penumbra. A única luminosidade no cômodo vinha de fora, do corredor. Um suave feixe de luz invadia o local por meio da fresta da porta. Kurapika sabia que já era noite, mas não tinha ideia de que horas eram. Pensou em se levantar e ir atrás de Arrietty, talvez jantar em sua companhia caso ela não tivesse ido para algum restaurante. Mas ele ainda estava muito cansado, e as memórias daquela época feliz prendiam-no ao travesseiro. Kurapika perdeu-se na escuridão que o envolvia.

Ela estava sentada à mesa, lendo um e-book enquanto bebericava o chocolate quente na caneca com os dizeres “É perigoso ir sozinho. Tome café!” Kurapika arrastou os pés no piso a cozinha e pegou sua própria caneca, que tinha estampa de gatinho. Puxou a garrafa térmica para perto e se serviu de chocolate.  
— O seu misto está na sanduicheira — disse Arrietty sem tirar os olhos do tablet.  
O Kuruta levantou a tampa do eletrodoméstico e sorriu ao encontrar dois sanduíches quentinhos à sua espera. O timing de Arrietty era perfeito. Ela provavelmente ligara a sanduicheira no momento em que Kurapika deu seu primeiro bocejo do dia.  
— Algum deles é seu? — perguntou, sentando-se diante dela.  
— Não, os dois são para você. Eu já comi. — Ela desativou o tablet e bebeu o último gole de seu chocolate. — Eu vou me arrumar para ir ao orfanato agora. Quer ir comigo?  
Kurapika piscou algumas vezes antes de responder. Não estava com muita vontade de passar uma tarde inteira na companhia de crianças. Mas tinha menos vontade ainda de ficar longe de Arrietty após uma missão tão complicada.  
— Vou com você.  
— Ótimo. Vou tomar banho rapidinho. Vê se veste algo normal para a gente sair, ‘tá? E enche a tigela da gata enquanto estou no banheiro.  
Arrietty dirigiu-se à pia e lavou a louça que sujara. O loirinho ficou observando os cabelos negros dela caírem sobre o rosto.  
— Não mistura com o patê de atum. — Ela instruiu antes de deixá-lo a sós.  
Kurapika terminou seu café, lavou sua parte a louça e despejou um pouco de ração na tigela da gata. A criatura surgiu sabe-se lá de onde e se enroscou em suas pernas em sinal de agradecimento.  
— Vamos passar o dia fora, Penélope — disse o Kuruta, afagando suas orelhas. — Comporte-se, ok?  
Ele retornou ao quarto e abriu o armário em busca de “uma roupa normal”. Por alguma razão, seus olhos detiveram-se nos trajes Kuruta. Arrietty sempre gostava de vê-lo vestido assim. Mas não naquele dia.  
— Terminei! — Uma Arrietty enrolada em uma toalha lilás surgiu em sua porta. Seus cabelos pingavam. — Escolheu algo normal?  
Kurapika apenas arregalou os olhos para ela. Estava segurando uma camisa social branca.  
— Não! Veste algo que possa sujar! — Ela bradou. — Veste aquela do Pikachu que eu te dei. Crianças gostam do Pikachu.  
Com essas palavras, retirou-se do quarto, deixando para trás um rastro de gotas d’água. Kurapika pegou algumas roupas e se atirou no batente da porta, gritando:  
— Você gosta do Pikachu!  
— Não entendi seu tom, loirinho! — A voz dela vazou pela porta fechada do cômodo no final do corredor.  
Em menos de uma hora, os dois estavam no táxi a caminho do orfanato. Arrietty trazia uma mochila recheada de doces. Kurapika teve o mau pressentimento de que teria de carregá-la quando chegassem a seu destino. Conversavam pouco. O Kuruta ainda sentia sua mente anuviada, como se os pensamentos dançassem fora de ordem. Tinha a vaga impressão de que se esquecera de algo importante, mas talvez fosse apenas a lembrança incômoda do sonho. Pelo canto dos olhos, fitou sua parceira.  
— Sonhei com a minha mãe ontem de noite.  
— Hum, legal.  
— Ela... — Kurapika abaixou o rosto. — Fez caramelo para mim e para o Pairo.  
Arrietty recostou a cabeça no banco e fitou o loirinho de soslaio.  
— Fazia... muito tempo que eu não tinha um sonho assim.  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.  
— É assim mesmo — murmurou Arrietty. — Nós temos pesadelos, noites de insônia... Então, quando menos esperamos, as memórias nos derrubam.  
Ele abriu os lábios, mas voltou a fechá-los. Nesses momentos, sempre sentia que pisava um terreno perigoso. Mediu suas palavras várias vezes antes de proferi-las:  
— Você sonha com seus pais, Arrietty?  
— Hum. Um pouco. Sonho com minha mãe cantando para mim. — Ela fez uma pausa. — E com meu pai me batendo.  
— Ele batia em você? — arfou Kurapika. — Arrietty, eu sinto muito!  
Ela abriu um sorriso luminoso.  
— Que nada! Ele só estava me treinando! Nem batia tão forte, não.  
O Kuruta pensou em contra-argumentar, mas apenas meneou a cabeça. Estava sorrindo de novo. Que praga!

Passava do almoço quando eles chegaram ao orfanato. Haviam comido oniguiris de salmão no táxi, de modo que não tinham fome. O gosto do shoyo encantava o Kuruta. Nunca imaginara que seus hábitos alimentares mudariam tanto por causa de uma garota.  
— Olá! — cumprimentou a jovem que os recebeu no portão principal. — Vocês devem ser...  
— Isadora Quagmire. — Arrietty fez uma mesura. — E este é meu irmão, Duncan.  
Kurapika lançou um olhar assustado a ela, mas a funcionária não percebeu.  
— Ah, sim, sim. Sejam muito bem-vindos! Eu sou Angela. Vamos, venham comigo. Vou levá-los ao prédio.  
— Ai! — sussurrou Arrietty. — Você me beliscou?  
— Quagmire? — Kurapika não emitiu nenhum som, mas ela decifrou a palavra pelo movimento dos lábios.  
— Queria que eu apresentasse a gente como Hunters de Lista Negra profissionais? — Ela grunhiu tão baixinho que ele mal pôde ouvir. — Codinomes, Kurapika. Codinomes.  
Angela guiou-os pelo vasto terreno do orfanato. Para passar o tempo, explicou a história do lugar. O prédio fora construído por uma família muito rica, os Beaumont, anos e anos atrás. Era quase um castelo, feito todo de tijolinhos vermelhos e janelões amplos. Crianças do país inteiro eram enviadas para lá. Os Beaumont ainda forneciam quantias suntuosas de dinheiro, mas os gastos eram muitos. As crianças tinham comida e roupas limpas, educação e livros de estudo. Faltava-lhes amor, esperança de algum dia encontrar uma família e — segundo Arrietty — doces.  
— Vocês vão adorar as nossas crianças, irmãos Quagmire! Elas são uns amores!  
Kurapika lançou um olhar discreto a Arrietty, que apenas deu de ombros. Conforme previra, a garota caminhava livre, leve e solta enquanto ele carregava a mochila de sabe-se lá quantos quilos. Para ser justa, “Isadora” trazia uma bolsinha a tiracolo minúscula com formato de bichinho.  
— Este é o prédio. — A funcionária sorriu para eles. — Encantador, não acham?  
Os dois ergueram suas cabeças para contemplar toda a magnitude do orfanato. Era realmente belo, uma obra de arte. Os Beaumont eram bons no que faziam.  
— Os senhores vão almoçar?  
— Já almoçamos. — Sorriu Arrietty.  
— Ótimo! Venham comigo. Vou apresentá-los à diretora. E depois, às crianças!

O queixo de Arrietty caiu quando eles chegaram ao pátio central. Era um salão amplo com várias mesas e cadeiras. Do lado esquerdo, colunas de pedra sustentavam o teto, e um imenso jardim estendia-se até onde a vista podia alcançar. Kurapika deixou a mochila com os doces cair no chão.  
— Os pequenos já estão vindo! — anunciou Angela, vibrando de emoção. — Ah, mais um detalhe. Não estranhem. Eles não estão acostumados a visitas.  
— O quê? — exclamou Kurapika.  
Ele ouviu o rumor. Então, o estrondo. Dezenas de crianças surgiram por uma porta no outro extremo do pátio, todas vestidas de branco e azul. Elas caminhavam com uma postura exemplar, quase marchando. Algumas rígidas. Outras, hesitantes. Mas, quando Arrietty balançou os braços, chamando-as para brincar, relaxaram, algumas até fizeram menção de correr.  
— E aí, pequenos! Como estão? — disse Arrietty, interagindo com elas em um segundo. — Nossa, como você é pequeno! Quantos anos ‘cê tem?  
— Cato — respondeu o menino, mostrando cinco dedos.  
Kurapika acabou recuando. Nunca fora muito bom em lidar com crianças. Deixou que Arrietty assumisse, e ela fazia isso muito bem. Os pequenos riam de suas brincadeiras ou simplesmente fitavam seu rosto com encantamento. Mais ao fundo, alguns poucos adolescentes arrastavam o pé no chão, indecisos.  
— O Pikachu! — exclamou uma vozinha miúda.  
O Kuruta abaixou o rosto e viu uma menininha com o indicador na boca. Ajoelhou-se diante dela.  
— Sim, é o Pikachu — disse, puxando a camiseta para mostrar melhor a estampa. — Foi a... Isadora que me deu.  
— Ela é sua irmãzinha?  
Kurapika sorriu. De certa forma, sentia-se assim.  
— É. Nós somos irmãos. Ela é a Isadora. E eu sou o Duncan.  
— Duncan? — repetiu a menina, piscando os olhinhos castanhos. — Que nome feio!  
Ele não conseguiu conter o riso.  
— Acho que é mesmo.  
O resto da tarde foi um perfeito caos. As crianças mais novas corriam de um lado para o outro, perseguiam Kurapika, atiravam-se sobre ele, puxavam-no pelo braço. Ele acreditara que Arrietty estava brincando, mas realmente teve de limpar o nariz de pelo menos duas delas. No começo, sentiu uma leve irritação, mas não conseguiu culpá-las. Eram crianças, e estavam felizes por ter alguém para brincar.  
As mais velhas sentaram-se em roda para ouvir Arrietty. Ela contava histórias maravilhosas com direito a performances e tudo. Fazia papel de gato, de cachorro, de rei, de rainha e de ladrão. Convidava as crianças para aturem com ela, dançava em um palco imaginário, batia as palmas para invocar cantigas que os pequenos sabiam de cor. Os adolescentes aproximaram-se. Um deles em particular observava Arrietty em transe.  
Quando os doces foram distribuídos, era uma loucura que só! Algumas crianças não paravam de furar a fila desordenada para conseguir mais guloseimas. A mochila logo ficou vazia, e a própria Arrietty deliciava-se com um pirulito de cereja quando Kurapika veio a seu encontro. Ele franziu o cenho em sinal de repreensão e ficou genuinamente surpreso quando as faces dela coraram.  
— Que foi? Eu também tenho direito à minha cota de doce, não é?  
Se as crianças estavam agitadas antes, depois de comerem os doces fizeram uma imensa festa. Elas gritavam e sorriam, dançavam e cantavam. Kurapika e Arrietty observavam de longe, descansando um pouco. De vez em quando, um pequeno se aproximava para fazer perguntas ou ganhar algum agrado. O adolescente de antes chegou a dar alguns passos em direção a eles, mas deu meia volta quando Kurapika tocou o rosto de Arrietty para afastar uma mecha de cabelo de seus olhos.  
— Ei, pequeninos! — gritou a garota. Sua voz ecoou de forma incrível no salão. Todos se calaram. — Quem quer ouvir uma música?  
As crianças sentaram-se. Algumas ainda comiam doces. Outras traziam os bolsos da calça cheios de balinhas que guardavam para mais tarde. Kurapika recostou-se em uma das colunas de pedra para observar. Ela já ouvira Arrietty cantando antes, mas era raro vê-la anunciando uma música assim. Estava ansioso para a surpresa.  
— Esta é uma música que meu pai ensinou para mim quando eu era criança. É um pouco triste, mas eu acredito que vocês vão gostar.  
Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo. Quando voltou a abri-los, aquele brilho que Kurapika sempre reconhecia estava ali.

_Era uma vez uma raposa_   
_Que amava um caçador_   
_E vivia em seu encalço,_   
_Vigiando-o com ardor._

_E o que ela não sabia_   
_Era que bem no coração_   
_Aquele homem também amava_   
_Sua raposa cor de verão._

O Kuruta piscou antes que as lágrimas caíssem. A voz de Arrietty alcançava notas altas e puras. As crianças observavam, encantadas. Os poucos adolescentes estavam absortos. Quando Arrietty cantava, atraía todos ao seu redor. E movia as mãos, como se tocasse uma entidade que apenas ela conseguia ver.

Uma menina abraçou-o de súbito, e ele fez carinho em seus cabelos. A noite começava a cair, e as crianças aos poucos se recolhiam. Havia poucas delas no jardim agora. Kurapika caminhou pelo gramado, esfregando o pescoço. Tudo nele doía, doía ainda mais do que quando retornara de sua missão. Procurou por Arrietty até avistá-la. Estava sentada em um banco de pedra, conversando com um garoto.  
— Arrietty? — chamou, aproximando-se.  
O garoto tomou um susto. Murmurou qualquer coisa para Arrietty e disparou para longe.  
— O que ele queria? — perguntou Kurapika, sentando-se ao lado dela.  
— Hum... — Arrietty deu de ombros. — Ele disse que me achou bonita.  
— O quê? — Kurapika arregalou os olhos.  
— Bom, eu acho que era isso que ele estava tentando dizer agora há pouco. — Ela riu. — Quando veio até mim, seu pretexto era perguntar sobre a música da raposa.  
— Ah... — fez Kurapika. — O que ele perguntou?  
Arrietty esticou as pernas e começou a balançá-las.  
— Ele quis saber se a raposa morreu.  
— E ela morreu?  
— Ah, bom... — Arrietty abaixou as pernas e deu e ombros. — O que importa? Eu não ia cantar a versão inteira para as crianças.  
— Ah... — Kurapika desviou o rosto. — Algum dia... Você canta para mim?  
— É. Pode ser.  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Em algum lugar ao oeste, o sol estava se pondo. Era só uma questão de tempo até Angela aparecer e anunciar que o táxi deles chegara.  
— Quagmire, hein?  
Arrietty riu.  
— Da próxima vez, me dê um nome melhor do que “Duncan”. Ouviu, “Isadora”?  
— Está bem! Está bem! — Ela mostrou a língua. — Ah! Tenho uma coisa para você.  
Arrietty abriu a bolsinha de bichinho e retirou algo de seu interior. Manteve o punho fechado por um instante, então estendeu a palma, revelando a embalagem colorida.  
— Caramelo! — Kurapika abriu um sorriso.  
— É. Consegui salvar um soldado. Tome. Para você.  
Ela depositou o doce em sua mão.  
— Feliz aniversário, loirinho.  
Kurapika moveu os lábios. Não se lembrava... Não se lembrava de que era seu aniversário. Se Arrietty não tivesse comentado, a data teria caído no esquecimento. Ele desembrulhou o caramelo. Levou-o a boca. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o sabor.  
— Você se divertiu hoje?  
Poderia ser apenas uma brincadeira. O Kuruta sentia-se quebrado. Quando voltassem para casa, ele dormiria pelas próximas duas semanas. No entanto, Kurapika também se sentia feliz. Aquele dia tivera gosto de infância e, por algumas horas, ele se esquecera completamente do caos que era sua vida. Esquecera-se das juras de vingança, das caçadas aos olhos, das missões no submundo. Ali, naquele imenso jardim, todas essas memórias se perdiam no crepúsculo. E o resto era serenidade.  
— Sim. Eu me diverti.  
Arrietty prensou os lábios, absorvendo aquelas palavras. Ela estava feliz também.  
— Que bom, loirinho.  
— É. Que bom...  
Ele ergueu o rosto, observando os últimos raios de sol.  
— Obrigado. Arrietty.


End file.
